Four Horsemen
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: The Covenant meets a dangerous group, but are they friend or foe? Boys/OCs - Caleb/Victoria, Pogue/Judgement, Reid/Athena, Tyler/Medea. Character concept based off the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse.
1. Prologue

Four Horsemen

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse concept comes from the book of revelations but the characters come from me.

Pairings: Caleb/Victoria, Pogue/Judgement, Reid/Athena, Tyler/Medea

Summary: The Covenant meets a dangerous group, but are they friend or foe?

**Reminder: All images can be viewed on my Livejournal. Anything with an image will be marked (IMAGE).**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"This is weird, even for us," Athena (IMAGE) muttered to her friends as she popped her bubble gum and slouched even further down on the hard wooden bench.

"I thought you hated that boarding school in England," Medea (IMAGE) smiled nonchalantly as she flipped through a magazine.

Athena scowled at the blonde who sat on her left, "I did."

Judgement (IMAGE), the girl to Athena's right, spoke next, "And I thought you wanted to spend your senior year with us."

"I do," Athena scowled even harder, not liking that she was being ganged up on by her friends, "But moving to America? Attending this school in the middle of fucking nowhere? And on what? A hunch? A feeling?"

"You're the one always telling us to follow our gut," Victoria (IMAGE), the last girl on the bench spoke up, not looking up from the book she was reading, "We all felt a draw to Ipswich."

"Well, maybe that feeling in our gut was just a really bad burrito," Athena scowled causing the other three girls to laugh.

"Miss Ivanov, Miss Taylor, Miss Tan and Miss DuToit," the secretary came out of her office, "Provost Higgins will see you now."

As one the four girls stood up, almost as though they had timed it, and marched into the Headmaster's office. Behind a large desk sat an older man easily in his sixties. He appeared to be busily perusing several files as he barely looked up when the girls entered. He airily waved a hand to be seated, but as there were only two seats and four girls, two remained standing.

After a few moments, he finally looked up, apparently finished with the files, "Well then, let's get started." He stood up and began pacing around the office as he mulled on his words, "First off, welcome to Spencer. I must say, it is highly irregular to accept students in the middle of the school year like this, especially seniors. It is also highly irregular to accept so many. But you are all excellent students and to be quite blunt, your parents made it well worth this school's while to accept you despite the oddities."

Finally, the man made it back to his desk and sat down heavily, a serious look on his face, "That being said, however, there are several things we need to discuss," He pulled out one of the files. It was thick and the sound it made as he placed it on his desk made it clear how heavy it was. "Athena Taylor. You are one of the brightest students your school has ever seen. You are also easily the most troubling. I have never in my career as an educator ever seen so many write-ups for fighting."

The redhead sitting in front of him smirked and tilted her head up as though proud of her accomplishment which only caused the Provost to frown even harder.

"It said on your application – on all of your applications – that the reason you wanted to attend Spencer was so that you could finish out your senior year with your friends. And seeing as how you all come from different corners of the world, I can see how this is important to you. That being said, Miss Taylor, should you cause the same amount of problems here as you did in England, I am afraid that finishing your year with your friends at this school will not be happening. Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly, looking down his glasses at the scowling redheaded girl.

At first the redhead was silent but the girl standing behind her elbowed her in the back of the head forcing a "Perfectly" out of Athena.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Ivanov," Provost Higgins eyed the girl with white blonde hair who was standing behind Athena. She just gave an innocent smile back. "So, I guess we'll move on to you. You are also an excellent student and have quite a long list of extracurriculars; Student Council President, captain of the track team, captain of the lacrosse team and more. However, like your friend Miss Taylor, you also wind up in quite a lot of fights and just like her, I warn you that I will not tolerate any of that nonsense."

"I understand," Victoria nodded seriously.

The Provost couldn't tell if she was being honest or mocking and so gave a sigh before moving on to the next girl, the tall Asian standing behind the other chair. "Miss Tan. While your grades are certainly well above average, they could be much better. Do you know how they could be better? By actually showing up to class. Spencer has a strict attendance policy and you will be in class everyday soaking up everything this school has to offer," He spoke sternly.

Judgement flinched, "Yes, sir," She replied weakly.

"And lastly, we come to Miss DuToit. You, I have very little to say to, thankfully. We at Spencer don't mind a little recreational fun. Just make sure your little pranks are kept out of the classrooms and aren't harmful or go too far."

"Will do, sir," Medea nodded seriously.

"Alright, then. I think we're finished. Like I said, ladies, welcome to Spencer."

* * *

><p>If you don't want to check my LJ, but still want to know what the girls look like...<p>

Victoria Ivanov - AnnaSophia Robb

Athena Taylor - Lily Cole

Judgement Tan - Jeon Ji Hyun

Medea DuToit - Emma Roberts


	2. Chapter 1

Four Horsemen

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse concept comes from the book of revelations but the characters come from me.

Pairings: Caleb/Victoria, Pogue/Judgement, Reid/Athena, Tyler/Medea

Summary: The Covenant meets a dangerous group, but are they friend or foe?

**Reminder: All images can be viewed on my Livejournal. Anything with an image will be marked (IMAGE).**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

"Teacher's pet," Athena sneered the minute they exited the Provost's office.

Medea pouted playfully, "I can't help that authority figures love me." The girls all made their way to the secretary's office where they were each handed a schedule with their dorm key taped to it.

"Then explain the massive amount of speeding tickets you get," Victoria laughed as they exited the building heading to the dormitories which were in a large gothic looking building (though, to be fair, most of the school was gothic looking).

This time Medea's pout was genuine as her eyes glazed over, seemingly remembering all the times she was pulled over. "People in uniforms aren't affected," she finally answered.

"Give me your schedule," Judgement interrupted, grabbing Medea's paper. She was beginning to sense a fight brewing and quickly tried to cut it off at the knees. "Uh-oh." She turned and looked at Victoria's schedule. "Oh, no!" she wailed.

"What?" Victoria asked worriedly.

Judgement scowled angrily, blaming the admissions office although they had no way of knowing the trouble they were causing. "They have Medea rooming with Athena."

The 5'11 redhead stopped in the middle of the street, "Oh, hell no. I am _not_ rooming with the goody-goody," she sneered at the petite blonde in question.

Medea sneered right back but didn't take it personally. She and Athena might be close like sisters, but that didn't mean they always got a long. Out of all four of them, they got along the least.

"I'll switch with Medea," Victoria offered. She was the closest to Athena anyway, the same way Judgement and Medea were close. Their problem now solved, the four continued to the dorms where boxes of their things were already inside the two empty rooms. After switching Medea's things for Victoria's they all set out unpacking.

"I'm hungry," Athena complained not long later as she threw a small round ball at the wall and caught it. "Are you done yet?"

With a loud sigh, Victoria came out of the bathroom. Athena was the type of person who had to be entertained constantly otherwise she might decide to entertain herself. When Athena entertained herself, people tended to end up in the hospital and Athena in jail. "Alright, let's go get the others and get you fed. You're cranky in general, but when you're hungry, you're downright unbearable."

The two went across the hall and knocked on the door. A bedraggled Judgement opened the door. "Hey," she grinned breathlessly.

"Pillow fight?" Victoria asked in knowing amusement.

"Why weren't we invited?" Athena asked rudely not caring very much one way or another.

Medea popped her head out the door. "Because neither one of you know how to lose. Pillow fights are about fun, not fighting."

Victoria smiled in understanding, but Athena just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We're hungry. You coming or not?" the redhead asked shortly. She then turned on her heel and headed down the hall without waiting for their response.

"Someone's in a mood," Judgement muttered grabbing her cell phone and purse off her desk and hurriedly locking their door behind them as she and Medea raced to catch up to the angry girl. Victoria trailed behind at a normal pace knowing that the others would have to wait for her anyway since it was her car they were taking.

Victoria headed for the drivers seat but saw Athena already stationed there. Rolling her eyes, she threw the keys at the redhead and slipped into the passenger's seat of her dark blue Audi A6 (IMAGE). As Athena drove towards town she spoke with a pout, "I don't know why we couldn't have just taken my car."

"Because your car is a two-seater?" Judgement replied from the back. "The rest of us were considerate enough to choose cars with at least four seats."

Athena rolled her eyes having already heard the spiel. "Whatever. Daddy let us choose any car we wanted from his company. I wanted the Audi R8 GT (IMAGE)."

"And that's fine," Medea replied. "But you can't pout when we can't take your car because only half of us will fit."

The redhead sighed but had no response. She knew she was acting particularly grouchy today, but she couldn't help it. She was just in one of her moods; she wanted to pick a fight, she wanted to throw a punch, she wanted to watch blood drip from her busted knuckles. Normally, she wouldn't bother restraining herself and would go out and search for an opponent, but given that annoying speech she had received just a few hours ago, she opted to wait to get into a fight until at least after the first day of the new term.

She knew she was lucky that her sisters loved her enough to put up with her moodiness because if she were them, she knew she would have snapped a long time ago. "Do you guys see any place good?" Athena asked, hunger getting the better of her.

Victoria blinked before realizing that they had no idea where they were going, having only just arrived at Ipswich that morning. Looking out the window her eyes widened in surprise. "Damn it! Right, Thena, right! People in America drive on the right!" the frost blonde shouted.

"I know that," Athena scowled, but the car slowly made its way to the correct lane.

"How about there?" Medea asked pointing out the windshield at a loud, noisy bar with numerous cars parked out front. To be honest, she wasn't really in the mood for bar food and the place looked rather sketchy, but she was more afraid to be in a car where Athena was so hungry she wasn't even paying enough attention to know that she was on the wrong side of the road.

Pulling up with enough force to send rocks flying, Athena parked the car. The four girls climbed out and headed toward Nicky's. Once inside, Athena felt a smile creep onto her face. She had to admit, this was her kind of place. Loud music played as multiple teens met out on the dance floor. The bar smelled of grease and beer, reminding her of her hunger.

"Let's sit," Victoria shouted, nodding her head to the tables in the back. When they made it back there, all the tables seemed to be filled. They spotted a table with two lone girls sitting surrounded by a sea of chairs, "Can we join?" the frost blonde asked.

"Oh," the mocha skinned girl hesitated, "Our friends are coming back, but you can pull up chairs," she compromised. The four did as told keeping to one side so that the other two girls could sit with their friends. "I'm Kate," she introduced. "This is my friend Sarah," she motioned to the blonde next to her.

Totally ignoring her, Athena stood up, leaning down to mutter, "I'm getting food. Want anything?" to her friends.

"Get fries with your food and I'll snag some," Victoria responded.

Judgement stood up. "I'll go with you. What do you want Medea?"

Medea's face scrunched up in thought. "Just a soda, thanks. I'll get something later." With that the two girls separated and headed toward the bar. "Sorry about her. She's grumpy when she's hungry," the small blonde apologized to the two girls, "Well, to be honest, she's grumpy always, but she's worse when her blood sugar's down. I'm Medea," she introduced

"And I'm Victoria," the taller, more blonde girl spoke up. "The redhead is Athena and the Asian is Judgement."

"What about judgment?" a voice asked from behind them. Turning, Victoria met the grey eyes of a boy about their age with shocking white blond hair.

"Woah. You guys look like siblings," Medea laughed as she took in the frost colored hair, pale complexion and matching steel colored eyes. "Your dad have an affair you don't know about, Tory?"

"You know my dad wouldn't have dared. My mom died four years ago and he's still terrified of seeing someone else," Victoria smiled fondly as she watched three other boys join the newcomer and come to sit at the table around them.

"I'm sorry about your mom," a tall boy with spiky brown hair spoke up after giving a chaste peck to Sarah. "I'm Caleb."

Victoria shook his condolences off, "It was a long time ago. And I guess its time for another round of introductions," she grasped the convenient change of subject. "I'm Victoria."

The so-called twin from earlier spoke up, "Reid."

"Tyler," said a shorter brunet with shaggier hair and bright blue eyes.

The guy with long, dark blond hair finally drew his attention away from his girlfriend Kate to introduce himself. "Pogue."

"I'm Medea," the small blonde got out just as the other two girls returned. "And these are our sisters Judgement," the black haired Korean girl gave a smile in greeting, "and Athena." Athena gave a brisk nod before totally ignoring them once more.

"Sisters?" Kate asked a little confused.

"Not in name or blood or anything," Judgement smiled kindly. "But we're very close. We met years ago and now we're like family."

The boys exchanged looks, clearly sharing some sort of understanding, "We're like that too," Pogue explained. "Our families are really tight so we all grew up together."

"That's nice," Athena grunted, clearly having been paying a little bit of attention, despite not looking like it. "I don't think my family has have ever bothered to meet theirs. I could have befriended serial killers for all they know." She rolled her eyes before inelegantly stuffing a few fries down her throat.

Medea let out a laugh gaining weird looks considering her friend's comment was hardly a laughing matter. "I think that out of all of us, you're the one most likely to be a serial killer," she teased the redhead.

Athena paused in thought as she swallowed her food before ultimately shrugging, "True."

"Should we be worried?" Sarah asked with a joking grin though her eyes were a little bit weary.

"I suggest locking your doors at night or risk waking up to Thena standing over your bed with a knife," Victoria offered seriously.

"She can come to my bed any night," Reid smirked, leering across the table at the girl.

Athena paused her eating to take a good look at the boy before shrugging. "I'd fuck you," she stated easily causing half the people at the table to choke at her bluntness.

"Christ, Thena!" Medea yelled as she coughed harshly, "How many times have I told you not say stuff like that while I'm drinking!"

"How many times have we told her not to say stuff like that at all?" Judgement muttered rolling her eyes with a sigh as she slouched in her seat, making her 5'7 frame look much smaller.

"What? You're also always telling me to be honest," Athena stated innocently, taking a bite out of her burger. "Pick one. You can't have it both ways."

Victoria sighed, easily able to see where Athena's not so innocent comments were leading. "Okay, let's just change the subject before this turns into a fight," she said, trying to play peacekeeper.

Eager to return to less shaky ground, Sarah piped up, "Where are you from? You all have really beautiful accents."

"London," Athena answered easily, her British accent easy to place. "…and Montreal," she added hesitantly, not sure how much she wanted to share with kids they had just met. "My parents are divorced, so I split my time between the two."

Victoria smiled, "I'm from Moskva," she replied using the Russian word, "otherwise known as Moscow."

"Seoul, South Korea," Judgement replied as she sipped at her soda.

"And I'm from Cape Town, South Africa," Medea finished. She easily ignored the weird looks she got when she told them where she was from. No one ever expects the blonde haired white girl to be from Africa.

"How did you all meet?" Caleb asked, extremely curious about the girls. They were all so different and yet they called each other sisters. He knew how he was bonded to his brothers. He was interested to see why they were bonded.

"Let's see, it was three years ago in Cancun-" Victoria started.

"Four," Athena interrupted taking a sip of her beer.

The frosted blonde paused to think, "Yes, it was four. Wow, I'm starting to feel old," she laughed. "Anyway, it was four years ago in Cancun. I was there on vacation with some girlfriends and Athena was there having an illicit affair with one of her mother's business partners-"

"God, I miss Josh," Athena interrupted again, her gaze unfocused as she remembered.

Victoria turned to look at the redhead, "I thought his name was Jake."

Athena pouted in thought. "Oh. Maybe," she shrugged easily.

Judgement snickered in amusement. "As you can see, it was a love to last the ages," she joked causing the table to laugh.

"As I was saying, we were staying at the same resort and we bumped into each other-" Victoria continued.

"Literally. She sent me flying into the pool. She was a bit chubby," Athena faux whispered.

"I was not! Stop interrupting me!" Victoria cried out as the table laughed yet again.

Athena smirked, "I'll stop when you start telling it right."

"Fine, you tell it," Victoria growled stealing Athena's plate of half eaten food and sulking as she motioned for Athena to go ahead.

"So this hippo knocks me into the pool-" Athena started.

"I was not overweight!" Victoria argued, "If anything, you're fatter than I am. You're 5lbs heavier."

"I'm also taller," she argued.

"By an inch!" Tory replied.

Medea let out a loud sigh, "I thought we were done fighting?"

Athena pouted but stopped speaking which was as close to acquiescence as anyone was going to get out of her. Victoria also sighed, giving up the fight as well, "Okay, long story short, we met, we fought, we became friends. I met Medea at Milan Fashion Week and Athena met Judgement at some gala in New York a couple years later. Ever since, we've been really close, but because we live all over the world, we hardly ever get to see each other except on vacation when we go away together."

"Except not anymore!" Judgement smiled, staring at her sisters softly.

Medea grinned back, "That's right. We finally convinced all of our parents to let us finish out our senior year at the same boarding school."

As the four girls grinned at each other fondly, the others took the time to examine the clearly close friends. On the right sat Athena, a fiery redhead with blue eyes who was easily the tallest at just under six foot. She was wearing all black Nicholas K with a dress that had an asymmetrical neckline with different straps and underneath that, she wore comfy black pants rolled up to her calves. Finishing it off was a hoodie and a large, square leather purse (IMAGE). To her left sat Victoria who was, as earlier claimed, just an inch shorter than the redhead at 5'10. She had extremely light blonde hair and grey eyes. Contrary to Athena's odd layered style, Victoria's style was easily classified as rocker with black silk shorts, a white tank and an edgy black leather jacket (IMAGE). Next was Medea who, compared to the first two girls, was practically a midget at 5'6. She had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was dressed chicly in a black military style dress and matching knee high leather boots (IMAGE). Lastly was Judgement who stood an inch taller than Medea with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a sparkly coral pink Alberta Ferretti dress and thigh high grey leather boots (IMAGE). Out of all four, she was the only one with any real color to her clothes.

Sarah, Kate and the four boys couldn't figure out how four completely different people could possibly be friends. What bound these girls together?


End file.
